Hidden Love
by Anakin34567
Summary: Harry Loves Hermione and she loves him, but she is already married, what will happen if he finds out about their hidden love?


**Hidden Love**

**By: Anakin34567**

**Type: One Shot**

**Rated M: Sexual Content, Sensual Language, Strong Language, Physical Abuse, Sexual Affairs, Violence.**

**Summary:**

**Harry loves Hermione and Hermione loves Harry, but Hermione is married to the Minister of Magic.**

**Can they keep their love hidden? What would happen if Hermione's husband found out?**

**Read to find out!.**

**I dedicate this story to my wonderful girlfriend, Felecia, who was right by my side every step of the way in writing my masterpiece, The worst summer and the best year.**

**She has also been there during the writing of, The fall of the dark lord.**

**And she practically wrote, Fantasy becomes reality.**

"**I love you, and I hope you like babe!"**

"**If he finds out he'll kill you without a second thought" Hermione said, pulling away.**

"**You're worth it" Harry said, pulling her back down on the bed.**

**She looked into his eyes sadly,**

"**No Harry, I won't let you die for me" she said.**

"**He can't kill me" Harry said, with a ghost of a smile born on his lips**

**Hermione started to say something, but it faded into a moan when Harry squeezed her breast lightly. **

"**Nothing you can say will stop me from loving you" Harry said.**

"**Harry I… OH GOD HARRY!" she yelled the last part as he fingered her vagina lightly. **

"**Pleased to hear what I can do to you" he said, licking her juice off his fingers.**

"**Tastes wonderful, I wouldn't mind a wife that can cook that good" **

**Hermione was lying flat on her back, clutching the sheets tightly, panting hard.**

"**Well… you missed… you missed your chance to marry me" she panted.**

**Suddenly Harry's eyes clouded over with sadness, and he looked down.**

"**I know," he muttered, "I just can't believe you married him, I told you I'd be back"**

**This time it was Hermione's turn to look down, in disgrace.**

"**Harry you told me that, and then you left for seven years, I didn't think you were still alive" she said.**

**Harry laughed, he wished that she would have trusted him, he voiced this opinion.**

"**Hermione, you should have trusted me, don't you think it would be in the news if I had died?" he said.**

**She nodded remorsefully.**

**Flashback  
Hermione buried her head in Harry's chest and he wrapped his arms around her back.**

"**I love you, please don't leave me" she said into his shirt.**

**Harry laid his head on her head and mumbled into her ear- "I love you too 'Mione, but I have to go" he said.**

**Hermione began to cry, soaking his shirt.**

"**W-Why c-c-can't they s-s-send s-someone else?" she sobbed.**

"**Oh, don't cry 'Mione, I'll be back soon" Harry said, stroking her beautiful brown hair.**

**She leaned her head up and placed her lips on his.**

**The kissed a short and sweet message and Hermione pulled away.**

"**Well, bye then, I love you" Harry said.**

"**Promise me you'll come back" she said.**

**Harry nodded, "I promise" he said.**

"**I'll be waiting, I love you too" she replied**

**He gave her another quick kiss and strode off toward the train, the train that would take him away from her, and ruin seven years of her life.**

**End of Flashback**

**Hermione's mind was reeling, Harry had left her there with a promise of return, and she hadn't trusted him.**

**Then she went off and married someone else, and now she couldn't get a divorce because he was the minister of magic.**

**She wished she just would have trusted him, then they could be together without all this bloody secrecy.**

**Of course, her husband was probably off with his secretary somewhere doing something that was relative to what she was sharing with Harry.**

"**Don't cry 'Mione" Harry said, and she realized silent tears were running down her cheeks. "It's ok" he said.**

"**I know, but you're right I should have waited longer" she said.**

"**Mione don't blame yourself, it's no-one's fault but bloody Voldemort" Harry said.**

"**IT IS MY FAULT!" she yelled through her tears, "I GOT DESPERATE AND WENT AFTER THE FIRST FAMILIAR FACE I SAW!"**

**Harry pulled her head into his chest, and stroked her hair soothingly.**

"**I love you 'Mione, and I don't want to see you get hurt, maybe you should leave now" Harry said.**

**He hated to see her in emotional pain, but if that bastard of a husband found out where she had been and what she had been doing, he would beat her, or worse.**

**Hermione stood up, gaining her composition, she strode out of Harry's bedroom.**

**He stood up and followed her, she picked up her clothes that were scattered all over the living room floor, and Harry watched intently as the wretched pieces of cloth covered her glowing beauty.**

**She quickly kissed him, and then threw open the door of his house, stepping out into the freezing winter rain.**

**Harry waved his wand and conjured a big umbrella for her; she gave him her thanks and then started the short walk home.**

**Harry watched miserably, as this time she walked away from him.**

**Sighing, he shut the door and locked it with an audible click.**

**Harry had loved every moment of this nights mind blowing sex, and he was left wanting more.**

**Problem was, he wanted it from a married woman.**

**Harry could never have what he wanted.**

**He wanted the wife of Draco Malfoy, and that was something he could never have.**

**He just wanted to swear himself stupid.**

**He watched TV for the next hour, before a faint knock on his door brought him out of the trance like mode he was in.**

**He swung open the door, expecting to see Ron, and he wished he had.**

**What he saw standing in his doorstep was horrible, heartbreaking.**

**Hermione Jane Malfoy was standing in his doorstep, sporting a swollen eye, a bloody lip, and what looked like a broken nose.**

**Her arm and several ribs were apparently broken too.**

**He wanted to throw his arms around her, but he did not for fear of hurting her.**

"**He found out didn't he" Harry croaked.**

**She just nodded, before falling into his arms lightly, apparently unable to support herself much.**

**Harry picked her up and carried her to the couch.**

**Being an auror, he knew a few mending charms, he could fix the eye, the lip, and the nose.**

**But the arm and ribs would have to be mended in the muggle way.**

**He went to his linen closet and got a sheet out.**

**Then into the kitchen to get a bowl of warm water.**

**He also grabbed a cloth on the way out.**

**He made his way back to the couch and kneeled beside her.**

**He tore the sheet into strips, and laid them aside.**

**He fixed her face next, then gently kissed her nose.**

**Then he helped her gingerly remove her shirt.**

**Sure enough, her side was covered in blood, as was her upper arm.**

**Harry just wanted to find Malfoy and rip him in shreds like he had done to that sheet.**

**He dipped the cloth in the water, and wrung it out.**

**He pressed it to her side, and she sucked in a breath.**

"**Sorry" he murmured gently.**

**He wiped off all the blood, and then picked the sheets up.**

"**This is going to hurt a little" he said, and Hermione just nodded.**

**He tightly wrapped one of the strips around her top ribs, they were all broken on that side.**

**She gasped and he apologized again.**

**He wrapped the rest of her ribs up and then conjured a sling for her arm, while wrapping it around her neck and arm he asked her what happened.**

**She opened up and spilled the whole story.**

**Flashback**

**Hermione opened the door to the huge mansion she shared with her husband.**

"**Draco! I'm home!" she called, she did not really expect him to be home.**

**She was damn sure he was out fucking his secretary in a bar somewhere.**

**But she was wrong, Draco was sitting on the large sofa in the living room.**

**He was holding a glass of Firewhiskey in one hand, and a half-empty bottle in the other.**

"**WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN WOMAN?" He roared.**

"**Out" Hermione squeaked in fear of her drunken husband.**

**Draco's face screwed up and he gave a shrewd imitation of her,**

"**Out" he said in a high squeaky voice.**

"**OUT? YOU'VE BLOODY BEEN OUT? WHERE?" He screamed so loud that the windows shook.**

"**With some friends" Hermione said in a shaky voice.**

**Draco strode over to her, and grabbed her by her long silky hair.**

**He threw her violently on the sofa.**

"**That's not what Crabbe said, he saw you enter Potter's house at 5:00 P.M, and then he saw you leave at 11:00 P.M, but not before you'd given Potter a little night-night kiss!" Draco said in an acid tone.**

**Hermione flinched at his angry voice, "Y-You were having me watched?" she asked.**

"**BLOODY GOOD THAT I DID! EH YOU LITTLE SLUT?" Her husband roared.**

**He grabbed her shirt and pulled her up, then before she knew what was happening he backhanded her.**

**She fell over, and felt something hot running down her face, her nose was broken and her lip was bleeding.**

**She had also sprained her ankle falling over the couch.**

**Draco bore down over her and yanked her back into a standing position.**

**He pulled a golf club down from the wall and swung it towards her side.**

**Her hand instinctively flew up to cover the targeted area, but it smashed into her arm.**

**Her arm made a sickening crunching sound, and she couldn't move it.**

**He swung again, and this time there was no blocking it, the club smashed into her ribs again and she toppled over.**

**Then he pulled down a picture of her and Harry from the wall, and hurled it at her face.**

**It caught her in the eye and she shrieked in pain.**

**The picture clattered to the floor and broke.**

**Then Draco flipped off the lights and stormed up the stairs, leaving a sobbing Hermione in the big dark sitting room, alone.**

**After a while she pulled her self up, and out the door.**

**The closest and safest place she could think to go was Harry's**

**End of flashback**

**Harry was in tears by the end of the story,**

"**Hermione, you're not going back there" he said, "if I have to fight off a hundred aurors to keep you safe I'll do it, I'm not letting you go back to him"**

"**I love you, you know that" she croaked.**

**Harry answered by placing his lips on hers in a soft, gentle kiss.**

**It soon became rough, and escalated into a hard, full on, open mouthed kiss, and neither of them minded in the least.**

**THE END**

**That story was kind of pointless I know, it was a dream I had, and I decided to make it into a story.**

**I don't know how many people will like it, I know a lot won't **

**I don't even know why I wrote it.**


End file.
